


disgustingly intimate.

by softgay



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Gross, Guro, M/M, Vivisection, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgay/pseuds/softgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how else to summarize this other than: "noicle eroguro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	disgustingly intimate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is without a doubt the grossest thing I ever wrote. But I like it. Maybe you will, too. I'm not 100% sure what mental state I was in.

"Isn’t your back cold?"

The concern was obvious in every aspect of Clear. From the crease along his forehead, to the way he spoke, he was definitely worried.

Noiz quietly looked up at Clear from where he was laying down on a table, completely naked. Completely exposed.

"You said it yourself that you were curious, right?"

"Yes, yes I did, but! But…" Clear frowned even more, looking so unsure. "Still…The temperature in this room…It is definitely 10°C and—and you could be left vulnerable to so many diseases and—"

"Hey," Noiz stopped him mid-sentence to reach out and grab his hand, looking right into Clear’s eyes. "You don’t need to worry about that. Just get on with it. Besides, I like it."

He liked the feel of the aluminum table, icy against his back.

At this, Clear stared at Noiz wordlessly, fidgeting. During the silence that enveloped between them, their fingers laced together. It brought Clear some reassurance.

"Right…Okay! Well, shall we get started then, Noiz-san?"

Noiz sighed in relief, gripping onto Clear’s hand and grinning up at him.

"I thought you’d never ask. Do with me what you will."

And with a kiss along his knuckles, it was as if the anxiety was nothing but a distant memory. Clear beamed at Noiz, his excitement infectious.

No doubt, there was still many risks to be aware of, but Clear vowed to keep tabs on every single possible threat to Noiz during this procedure. Despite Noiz’s indifference, he promised not to go too far. This was dangerous play after all, and one wrong move could kill Noiz.

At the back of his mind, he wondered if he should be worried about the fact that Noiz…probably wouldn't even mind a fatal outcome. That thought alone pierced at Clear’s heart and confused him greatly, but he was hesitant to ask Noiz about it.

On the other hand, that's just how Noiz was, and if anything, this was a huge sign of trust.

"I’ll begin then."

Clear slipped a gloved hand into his coat pocket, and after rummaging around for a few seconds, there was something shiny in his grasp. It shimmered in the light and reflected against his rose-colored eyes.

It was a knife. About 14 cm in length, from handle to tip. Silvery and sharp. Noiz didn’t ask why there was something like that in his pocket. Who knows what the answer would be. At any rate, he didn’t care.

It looked like it would be cold against his skin, it looked sharp enough to break his skin, and that was all that mattered.

Clear narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like how Noiz was displaying himself like that, like he was only a dead toad. Honestly, was his self-worth that low?

At that moment it was decided, and Clear dropped the knife back into his pocket and moved to carry Noiz in his arms.

"...What are you doing?"

"Not like this…I-I appreciate Noiz-san allowing me to sate my curiosity, but…not like this."

Noiz furrowed his brow in confusion, yet had zero resistance against the arms that held him.

They moved to his bed—yes it was definitely a nicer scenery and a lot more comfortable, but one thing nagged at Noiz as they settled.

"Here? Wouldn’t it be bad if I bled all over the sheets?"

Clear sat Noiz down into his lap, hugging him from behind. He mumbled the answer into Noiz’s shoulder, burying his head there.

"No. Sheets can always be washed. Whenever you worked on me, you never had me sprawled out like a corpse."

Noiz was silent after that. That's right. Until now, only he pried Clear open. Until now, only he examined his insides and tampered and tweaked and repaired. He was always very careful, very precise.

Clear actually liked it whenever Noiz asked him questions about his functions and never got annoyed. Never felt like it was invasive. In a weird way, he felt like he was being nurtured and pampered.

Now Clear wanted to be the one to open Noiz up and look inside. He was certain that he’d love whatever he found. Even if Noiz hated all that was inside.

Noiz relaxed into the embrace, his hands resting atop Clear’s. He could feel Clear’s fluffy mess of hair nuzzling against his nape.

The minutes marched on during this gentle moment of respite. Clear hummed softly into Noiz’s ear, as his gloved fingers slid up and down his torso. He memorized every muscle, every scar and freckle, every single rib protruding.

"Are you sure I can do this?" Clear asked in a low voice, his lips peppering kisses along Noiz’s neck.

"Yeah. Just put back things where you found them. Don’t tangle up my intestines. Stitch me back up when you’re done. Common courtesy, you know."

Noiz may have deadpanned with a shrug, but Clear immediately responded with earnest, hugging him tightly.

"Believe me, Noiz-san, nothing will be out of place. I will be nothing less than circumspect!"

Noiz gave him a wry little smirk, kissing Clear’s cheek.

"Like I said, Robo Boy, do with me what you will."

"Um…Hmmm. Should I get any…narcotics or—anesthesia..?"

Noiz scoffed at that, “Don’t even bother. Waste of time.”

Clear swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding once, and then proceeded to retrieve the knife from his pocket once again.

He dabbed at Noiz’s abdomen with a cotton swab, coating the skin with alcohol and making it softer, more tender. Easier for incision.

"You really did your research, huh?"

Clear glanced at Noiz and smiled before returning to a state of complete concentration. Noiz was amused, seeing Clear so focused.

"Here I go."

Clear turned the knife around in his hand, aiming the blade at Noiz’s stomach. With one delicate and deliberate movement, the knife sunk into Noiz’s flesh, beckoning a string of fresh red blood.

Now Noiz was the one who was stuck in a trance, focusing on the color that flowed from himself. Ever since he was a kid, the color of his blood intrigued him. Much to his mother’s dismay.

Clear seemed to be enamored with the color as well, gingerly sliding a finger along the cut.

Every other second, Clear looked to Noiz, checking his reaction and condition.

"Did that hurt?"

It took Noiz a minute before he offered a belated grunt in response.

"Nope."

Thinking this as an OK to continue, Clear deepened the blade and made the cut even wider. He pried Noiz open, exposing his innards.

All like it was nothing.

Noiz watched Clear’s hands with rapt interest, almost as if he were simply watching Clear mold some clay.

Instead, he was molding the gore that was bubbling and shifting inside Noiz all his life. Clear was fascinated by the gooey, slippery texture. His hand was dyed completely red.

"Noiz-san…I can’t believe it. _I’m inside of you_."

"Pffft…Don’t say it in that kind of voice."

"How does it feel?"

"Mmm…I can feel your hands moving around…slightly. It’s…It’s kinda impossible to explain."

Clear’s touch drifted along Noiz’s organs, massaging the wet and snakelike tendrils.

"Humans…are nothing like machines." Clear had to frown as he said this, but his expression quickly recovered, taking on a look of wonder.

"You’re so warm, Noiz-san…You’re breathing, you’re alive. Right now, I can feel…every little motion of life in you. Your heart is beating fast…This makes me happy."

"…Glad to know _you_ can describe it all so well."

Part of Noiz would really rather Clear to be quiet. His face, his neck, and his ears started to grow hot.

"My, my! Noiz-san, I hope you’re alright! I mean, your temperature spiked and your pulse—"

"Shut—Shut up."

"Oh, what is this?"

Suddenly, Clear’s hand rubbed against an organ near Noiz’s bellybutton, and Noiz froze with a jolt.

"A-aah…"

"What’s wrong?"

"I…I don’t know…It doesn’t exactly hurt, but…"

Inquisitively, Clear kneaded at the small bundle, stroking it. It caused Noiz to shudder and press his thighs together.

"Noiz-san?"

"I don’t know, but…whatever you’re messing with, it’s making me really need to—to…"

Noiz’s entire body shivered and he arched his back. All sorts of tension ran up his spine, and then it all fled soon after.

Something warm trickled out and it dribbled down Noiz’s legs. Like a child witnessing something strange and incredible for the first time, Clear wordlessly took in the sight of Noiz urinating himself.

So that was the human bladder, huh.

"Amazing…"

"What? Never seen piss before?"

"I can’t say I have…though I do know you’ve just released the liquefied waste from your body, Noiz-san. Isn’t that great!"

"…What the fuck."

"I…I now want to see something _else_ come out of you, Noiz-san…"

"…Hah?"

Now he felt a different kind of fluttery feeling in his chest, and the blood shot straight to his loins, making his cock hard.

"Haha, alright then… _So mess me up_."

Letting out a fluctuant gasp, Clear squirmed at the suggestion, as if troubled if he should abstain or indulge. His hot breath burned a pleasant sensation down Noiz’s neck. Clear’s red handprints were beginning to mark up his skin wherever he touched, smearing blood wherever he caressed.  A pungent smell hung in the air.

Noiz thought, _since Clear’s already playing with my insides from the front, why not let Clear churn and twist my insides from the back as well?_


End file.
